


Reverence.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter doesn't need anyone's reverence. He prefers to revere someone else in his own inimitable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence.

**Title** : _**Reverence.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 396: Hand in hand.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter doesn't need anyone's reverence. He prefers to revere someone else in his own inimitable way.

**A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=145&key=PEKELEKE25ea8e5ced6cc0ca1a5ac7e2bff751ef)

  
  
_**Reverence.** _

  
Potter dances like a passionate sprite. Like a man on a mission. Like a boy who... survived.

People flow around him like a tide. Attempting to seduce Harry Potter, the Savior, while forgetting to remember simply Harry, the man.

I sit quietly in my corner, smiling with perverse amusement as they all try -and fail- to snare what I know to be mine.

Harry may dance with others for now but he'll drag me, hand-in-hand, towards the dance-floor as soon as the last song begins, kissing my mouth reverently before whispering:  
“I saved the last dance for you, Severus Snape-Potter...”  


 


End file.
